


Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)

by Snapback_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Liam, Crossdressing, Drinking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Liam is rich AF and spoils Louis, Louis in Lingerie, Louis is smitten AF and does whatever Liam asks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexting, Shy Louis, Smoking, Twink Louis, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapback_Lou/pseuds/Snapback_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 17 and has never been in a relationship. The closest he's had was his best friend Harry, who he's known forever and they've only ever kissed a couple times. So he's a little out of his element now that he's dating 25 year old Liam, who's got a bad attitude and an even worse reputation. But Liam showers Louis with gifts and attention and shows him off like he's a trophy, so Louis is more than willing to do anything Liam asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How to Fall in Love (the Way You Want Me To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_239_543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_239_543/gifts).



> I just really wanted [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a7/d1/76/a7d176b4bc99e899cba8d310ea05268e.jpg) [Liam](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/fd/37/d2fd3762abfd4e21c0f5c1c6b9a5204a.jpg) to take [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4640fe11c1df9d124551872b88ab39d0/tumblr_inline_n2jk0uJrh21rk98e1.jpg) [Louis](http://33.media.tumblr.com/642dd415493e36ff86eb7a120166ec82/tumblr_inline_ncupfu9DVp1qzjqj3.jpg) on a yacht and it just kind of blew up from there.

The first time Zayn sees Liam, he's sat in the corner of the playground with tears in his eyes and pieces of colorful plastic in his hands and scattered on the ground around him. 

The first time Liam sees Zayn, he's hovering over the boy who broke his favorite superman action figure threatening to break his nose if he doesn't go apologize.

____________________________________

Smoke collects above Liam's head in thick, white clouds. He lets his mind take over and create images in the swirls and shadows. He's always loved the way it moved, rising and fading till it's gone.

Sometimes Liam wishes he was smoke.

He's brought back by a hand on his thigh. When he looks down he sees his best friend Zayn holding the half smoked joint out towards him. 

Liam rests his head against the wall as he takes a long drag. He lets his mind take over and create images in the shadows behind his closed eyes.

Zayn doesn't mind that Liam's been holding the joint so long it's now half the size and burnt out. Barely even remembers they've been smoking. He's too focused on watching Liam's mouth. The way his lips move as he quietly sings along to the music playing from the speakers on the floor beside them. Zayn's favorite thing about Liam is his singing voice. He remembers how Liam used to sing all the time, would always be belting out one song or another no matter what he was doing. You could tell how happy he was by how loud he sang. 

It's been years since he's heard Liam sing properly. 

There's a pause in the music then a bit of shuffling, and Liam opens one eye to look when he hears Zayn start to talk.

"Feel like going to the mall for a bit? I've got someone that wants to pick up and I told 'em you had the best stuff, he's looking to try some today." 

Liam closes his eye again and sighs.

"The malls also got the best pizza place around here.." 

"Mmmm," And now he's got Liam's attention. "I was waiting for you to bring up food. Haven't eaten today. Too busy moving all these boxes and shit." He responds as he puts out the joint in the ash tray.

"Excuse me," Zayn scoffs. "And what do you think I've been doing all day?" 

Liam laughs as he gets to his feet, turning and reaching out to pull Zayn up. "Probably more work than me, if I'm honest. As always." 

He's either underestimated his strength or overestimated Zayns size (probably a bit of both) so when he goes to pull, Zayn is shot up right in front of his face. Liam smirks at Zayns surprised look and follows with a wink. "Cmon I'm practically drooling thinking about that pizza right now." Liam says with a pat to Zayns hip before he's heading towards the door.

Zayn lets out a shaky breath as he slumps back onto the wall. He digs around the pockets of his leather jacket for his pack of cigarettes and tries to think about something, anything, besides the fact his best friend can still make him hard with little more than a touch all these years later.

______________________________________

“They’re HOW MUCH?” Louis just about chokes on his lemonade. Harry’s standing in front of him with an amused look on his face and a pair of sparkly boots in his hands. 

“They’re only 200.” Harry responds.

“Only 200 are you seri- Harry that’s almost your entire paycheck.” 

“I- Yeah I know, been saving up though. I thought they’d look nice for a party or something.” 

“We don’t go to parties.” Louis says flatly 

“Well, yeah. Not recently..”

“Not ever.” Louis corrects. Harry snaps his mouth shut and pouts, just the slightest bit, but it’s enough to make Louis feel guilty . He sighs and looks back at the boots. 

“I guess we can find some parties. I'm sure Niall knows of some, he’s made friends with just about everybody this year.” Louis can’t help but smile at the way Harry’s face lights up.

Louis finishes up his drink and looks around for a trash can. “Ugh, shouldn’t have gotten the large.” he says to Harry while waving the empty cup in front of himself. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna pay and I’ll come find you.”

Louis grabs his backpack from the floor and heads into the mall. He sees a garbage pail and walks over to throw his cup out, and when he looks up he's in front of Victoria's Secret. Louis looks in and sees the most beautiful lace garter set on one of the mannequins. He has to have it.

And well, that's new.

It’s not a thing, Louis doesn’t wear lingerie. He's got two pairs of panties from when he’d opened one of his sisters packages in the mail by mistake. He was going to give them back, honestly. But as he held them in his hands, he noticed how soft they felt and began to wonder how it would feel to actually have them on his body. Before he knew it, he was removing his pants and boxers and stepping into a pair of lacy black bikini briefs. When he walked over to the mirror he let out a little noise when he saw the tip of his cock just barely poking out the top. When Louis turns around, he can't help the choked out 'Oh god' that escapes his lips. He knows he's got a fantastic ass, but this is just... The way the dark, delicate fabric is pulled taught and straining to keep him tucked inside. He can't help but reach down and grab at one of his cheeks, watching the way it jiggles a bit when he lets go. Louis decides then that he is definitely going to keep them. So, maybe it is a thing, but Louis definitely doesn’t buy lingerie.

He walks around a bit, trying to look casual, like he’s shopping for someone else and not himself. When makes his way over to the table with the garter, he can’t pretend to not be interested in all the little details he hadn’t seen from outside the store. The sheer fabric with tiny, dark polka dots and delicate lace trim that would rise all the way up to his belly button. The smooth black satin bow across the front that would lay just above his hip bones. He feels his hand slip to his tummy, tracing where the parts of the belt would fall on him. He wonders what size he would be, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be allowed to try anything on. Even if he wasn’t too embarrassed to do so.

He starts a bit when he hears an announcement over the speakers. His eyes dart around quickly to see if anyone’s noticed how he’s been standing there with his hand in the bin of belts and panties for however long.

He sees a small group of guys in tight pants and leather jackets crowded around a bench. One of them leaning forward with his legs spread wide and his forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped together between them.

Louis wasn’t sure at first, couldn’t tell if they both happened to look up at the same time. But now the guy is leaning back on the bench. His movements sure and confident as he tosses one arm across the backrest and around the shoulders of a thin boy with sharp cheekbones and dark hair. He feels his cheeks begin to heat up when he sees the smirk on the first guys face, the way his eyes never leave Louis’ even as he leans in towards the other boy to speak into his ear.

Louis wants to disappear. He wants the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He manages to walk further into the store, further away from those eyes he can still feel burning holes into the back of his head.

Louis pulls out his phone and busies himself with deleting some emails that have piled up in his mailbox. He wait's about five minutes. He isn't sure that's enough time for his cheeks to return to their normal color but he figures he’s been gone long enough for Harry to come looking for him so he heads back towards the exit.

When he’s close enough to see the bench where the boys had sat is empty, he finds himself a little disappointed.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about wanting something.” Louis turns to see soft brown eyes and that same sure smirk and their faces are so close Louis jumps back a bit.

“Didn’t mean to startle you love.” he hears and if he hadn’t had his eyes fixed on the boys mouth, he’s sure he would have missed how it faltered the slightest bit before turning into the loveliest smile Louis has seen.

“I- I’m not… you didn’t-” Louis stammers, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact. As he looks down he notices the boy is holding a small pink bag with tissue paper sticking out the top. When it’s offered to him he looks back up a bit confused.

“Saw you looking at that stuff over there” says the boy pointing back towards the display “not sure you realized how good it would look on you.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he goes to protest. “I wasn’t” he gasps out but the boy is smiling so sweetly at him. So Louis reaches out and feels his heart flutter a bit as he takes the bag. “Is this, you bought it for me?” Louis asks quietly.

“Couldn’t bear to see you leave without it. Though I’ve got to say, pink would look incredible with your skin tone” the boy says with a wink.

“Thank you” Louis just about whispers, still not looking into his eyes.

“Don’t mention it babe. Names Liam, by the way.”

And then the boy, Liam, is turning and heading out of the store.

“Louis” he clears his throat “I’m Louis” he calls after Liam.

“See you around. Louis.” and then Louis is left standing alone in the middle of a lingerie store with a pretty pink bag in his hand and those beautiful, plush lips on his mind.

"Lou?" Louis snaps his head around and sees Harry standing at the entrance of the store. "What are you doing in there Lou? I thought you were running to the bathroom."

Louis looks at the bag in his hand then back up at harry who was heading towards him. "Yeah I- uh I was." He manages as he's stuffing the tiny bag into his backpack before Harry can see. "I thought I saw my sister. So I came in here. To check. It wasn’t her." Louis looks up and feels a bit woozy.

Harry nods and Louis knows he's not buying it, he's grinning back at him Louis kind of wants to smack his stupid face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Niall called" Harry starts and he's still got that horrible smile on his face "Said he's having a party tonight."

Ah, that explains it.

"You're gonna wear your boots aren't you?"

Harry smiles even wider in response.

Louis shakes his head and walks towards the exit. "Cmon then, we've got to get some alcohol and I've still got to go to the bathroom, don't just stand there like a knob."


End file.
